A Kiss in The Night
by Bloodyfire666
Summary: ONESHOT: MisaSayu An upset blonde finds happiness elsewhere


A Kiss in the Night

Misa Amane was upset very upset, her and Light had come to his parents house for a visit only for the elder Yagami couple not to be home. Light deciding they would be back soon let himself and Misa in but they ended up haing a fight a really big one which resulted in Light leaving her in favor of a walk, grunting an "I'll be back later" before leaving.

So the beautiful female was left in the Lights old room to cry her heart out, was it so wrong to love? Love wasn't supposed to be this difficult, sure she had said she didn't mind being used, but now that's all she was used for, their dates were few and far between Light spent more time at the office then he did with her, and he rarely talked to her even when he was home, coming in and going straight to bed.

A light knock on the door drew the actress from her spiraling thoughts and she quickly tried to wipe away her tears "Misa? Are you okay?" a timid and girly voice asked. Sayu Yagami stuck her head into Lights room and Misa was actually grateful to have the girl there

"No" Misa sobbed hugging lights pillow to her chest.

This signaled the other girl to fully enter the room and sit beside the blonde female "I heard what happened" Sayu said trying to consol the distressed female "and my brother is just being an ass" she said pulling the pillow out of Misas arms and setting it aside "come here" she said opening her arms

Misa latched onto the younger girl and sobbed "I didn't do anything wrong" she said, her words muffled by Sayu's clothes as the blonde buried her head on the others shoulder.

"I know Light just doesn't understand you" she said rubbing Misa's back

"No he doesn't he only wants to use me and never in the fun ways" she sniffed leaning back to look at Sayu "I'm not unattractive" she stated more to herself then the other

"No of course not, you're a beautiful woman" Sayu said pushing a lock of blond hair behind the actresses ear.

Misa smiled at this and wiped away the rest of her tears "Thank you Sayu" she said softly leaning forward to kiss Sayu's cheek, but for some strange reason at the last second she changed and kissed the other briefly on the lips.

Sayu Yagami never would have thought her first kiss would have come from a girl, and her brothers fiancé of all people at that, but what surprised the dark haired girl more was that she wasn't repulsed or disgusted by it, instead a new found curiosity perked up inside her and she found herself wanting Misa to kiss her again.

Misa smiled wider when she saw Sayu didn't act all strange and that strange urge took over her once more and she found herself pressing her lips against Sayus soft ones once more in a gentle yet firm kiss.

Sayu couldn't help but feel a slight tingle within herself as she experience her second kiss, this one a real kiss not just a gently brushing of the lips but a more passionate and sweet kiss.

"How was that?" Misa asked once they drew back.

"Heavenly" Sayu replied her cheeks stained a light pink as she gazed into the blonde females eyes

Misa's smile widened and she cupped Sayu's cheeks in both her hands and kissed the other girl once more, this time slowly pushing back until Sayu was lying on Lights bed with Misa atop of her, both of them kissing each other passionately.

One of Misa's hands was buried in the others girls hair while her second was slowly starting to snake it way under her shirt.

She didn't even get halfway up the other girls torso when someone cleared their throat from the doorway. Both girls jumped and scrambled off each other as Light Yagami had made his presence known "Out" he said in a sharp tone, not even batting an eye when Sayu quickly ducked out of her brothers room her face beet red.

"Light your back!" Misa chirped happily

"I thought I said to get out" he said coldly, causing Misa to flinch and sulkily make her way out of the room.

Light closed and locked the door behind him and started getting ready for sleep.

Misa stared at the closed door for a moment before sighing dejectedly and turning down the hall. She was going to head downstairs and sleep on the couch when Sayu reached out and grabbed her arm "you can sleep in my room" she said from the darkened doorway her cheeks still red

Misa's frown slowly turned into a smile and she nodded "you really are the best Sayu-chan" she exclaimed hugging the other girl and allowed herself to be led into the unfamiliar room.

She had to borrow some of Sayu's Pajamas since Light had kicked her out of the room but Misa didn't mind and she crawled into bed beside the Yagami girl.

"Hey Misa?"

"Yes Sayu?" she said turning to the other girl, Misa really wasn't surprised when Sayu kissed her once again, and she wrapped her arms around the other girl kissing back lovingly, Light might be an ass but who needed him when she had such a cute and willing girl right here.

End

A/N: So what do ya think


End file.
